Infusion devices are used to deliver substances such as medications into the subcutaneous layer of skin of a patient. Devices for assisting in insertion of the cannula of an infusion device into the skin of the patient are known. For example, some devices utilize springs to automatically drive a needle into the skin of a patient to introduce the cannula of the infusion device into the subcutaneous layer.
Because a needle is used to introduce the cannula of the infusion device into the subcutaneous layer of skin, there is a risk associated with inadvertent exposure to the needle. Further, patients may react adversely to viewing the needle prior to insertion and may, for example, be reluctant to place the needle into the skin. Prior devices may not adequately shroud this needle prior to and/or after introduction of the infusion device.
Other issues of concern in the design and use of insertion devices include ease of use by the patient and sterilization. For example, some patients may have difficulty loading the infusion device into the insertion device.